Beavis
Beavis is one of the two main protagonists in the MTV cartoon Beavis and Butt-head. He is voiced by the show's creator, Mike Judge. Appearance Beavis is characterized by his severe underbite, battleship bow chin, limited number of teeth and dark blonde hair. He has a fixated stare on his face and he does not face or look at the audience as his face is almost always shown in profile. His nose is long and sharp with small nostrils (which may be a reason why some girls may like him, as stated in Letters to Santa Butt-Head) and his hair is blonde in color which is shaped in a pompadour-like style. His eyes are small and quite beady, but when he is surprised, scared or in his Cornholio state, they expand. He is usually shown a blue shirt with a black Metallica logo and grey shorts. Beavis looks to be 4 inches shy of Butt-Head's height. Although all his main facial features such as his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears are way lower down than Butt-Head's, his height is raised due to his extemely long forehead ("Top of the Mountain", when his hair is shaved). With hair, however, he seems to be a couple centimeters shorter than Butt-Head, and when viewed from afar, Beavis and Butt-Head appear to be the same height, but this is only because of Beavis' large pompadour hair. With the inconsistent animation in the television series, you can never trully tell the height difference between the two, but in the feature film "Beavis and Butt-Head Do America", which featured largely refined animation from the series, Butt-Head is consistently much taller than Beavis throughout the entire film. When standing in front of a police heigh chart, Beavis' head reached 3'3 tall and his hair reached 3'9 1/2 tall. Beavis has a slim body shape, which is od d because both of the boys eat nothing but nachos and other junk foods. Personality Originally starting out as a "sidekick and a follower", Beavis eventually turned into a "loose cannon" as the show went on.He is oblivious to what should be the obvious and is "a zero" in terms of intellect. Contrasting against Butt-Head's more dominant and brash personality, Beavis is more submissive and often tolerates his physical and verbal confrontations, usually without retaliating. However, even Beavis has his limits. There have been occasions in which Beavis has stood up for himself and attacked Butt-Head. In Murder Site, ''he was driven to the brink of going postal and nearly killing Butt-Head, the latter of whom would not refrain from calling him a "butt-knocker", a term which Beavis inexplicably resents. While viewing a Bon Jovi video, Butt-Head assaulted Beavis because he liked the song that was playing. In retaliation, Beavis kicked him in the testicles twice and shouted, "You can't tell me what sucks! I like this, so blow it up your ass!" He is shown to be a pyromaniac, as evidenced by his chant of "Fire! Fire!" During the original series run Beavis was no longer aloud to say "fire" after some woman in Ohio claimed an episode where Beavis did his fire thing caused her son to burn her trailer and kill his sister in the blaze. Therefore Beavis was reduced to saying things like "Fryer!" (when he's at Burger World) or "Liar! ''LIAR! Liar, liar, pants on... whoa!" (Liar! Liar!). It wasn't until season eight that Beavis was let off the hook and given a clean slate (otherwise he would not have said "Fire!" while reviewing MGMT's "Kids"). Despite his passive behaviour, Beavis possesses a number of positive traits and character strengths. He is generally nicer and more optimistic than Butt-Head and treats Stewart, a nerdy boy who looks up to the duo, better than him. He can be extremely witty and when discussing a topic with Butt-Head that neither of them know about or understand, Beavis is more likely to guess the mechanisms at work. Also, in some rare cases, Beavis is prone to bouts of intelligent insight about certain topics. For example, after making himself dizzy, Beavis analyzed a Korn video with much detail and in another episode he discussed the true meaning of Christmas. As well as this, on the rare occasion that a female is interested in the two, it is usually Beavis who gets the attention (Vidiots, Another Friday Night, Teen Talk, Letters to Santa Butt-Head'), much to Butt-Head's jealousy. This may be due to Beavis' childlike temperament, behaviour and his approaches to females ("Hey, how's it going?" or "Hey!") rather than Butt-Head's unsuccessful blunt sexual approaches ("Hey, baby.")' '. Even in the pursuit of scoring, both are smart enough to value safe sex and carry contraceptives when they do get to (Friday Night). Notably, both also have great luck with lotto tickets, where they once bought a lawnmower with a $500 winning ticket (Scratch 'N' Win). Beavis also appears to be incredibly naive for his age, though it is unknown if he is naive or just extremely idiotic. It may be a combination of the two. During Pregnant Pause, Beavis fears that he is pregnant but he points out that only girls could fall pregnant, though for some reason he still buys a pregnancy test. Also, during one music video segment, Beavis does not understand the concept of the phrase "where the sun doesn't shine" and he questions Butt-Head about it. While the Butt-Head is amused by Beavis' naivety, the latter appears to be truly confused about the phrase and he uses bowel movements to try and understand it. Beavis has said that he has voices in his head that tell him to do violent things but he has learned not to do the things it tells him to do. (Most Wanted) Spontaneity Also in contrast to Butt-Head's cool, calm demeanor, Beavis has a more volatile and unpredictable nature which has impacted him negatively on many occasions, ranging from severely injuring himself (Woodshop) to deportation (Vaya Con Cornholio) to very nearly killing himself (Butt Flambe). Before the large fire controversy, Beavis had shown signs of being a closet pyromaniac with a fascination for fire. He would often chant, "Fire! Fire!" and during one episode (Liar! Liar!), he shouted, "Liar... Liar! Liar, liar, pants on-- Whoa!" His obsession with fire was shown in Home Improvement, Comedians ''and ''Stewart's House. ''Even after the controversy, Mike Judge continued to insert slight gags about Beavis' pyromania. Alter Ego After consum ing a large amount of sugar, caffiene or, as shown in Beavis and Butt-Head Do America, medication pills, Beavis undergoes a radical personality change. He would pull his t-shirt over his head and begin to yell and scream incomprehensible nonsense. This alter ego is named "Cornholio", a character whom was concieved when Mike Judge had a thought of Beavis with his shirt over his head. Cornholio is a normally dormant personality, but when he surfaces, he is famous for shouting, "''I am Cornholio! I need TP for my bunghole!" ''in a faux-Spanish accent. Once Cornholio disappears, Beavis has no recollection as to what had happened after he consumed sugar. Cornholio appears to supply characters with much entertainment as shown in ''Buttniks, ''where the boys go to a Beatnik club and Beavis' alter ego emerges. Though Butt-Head was rather unsuccessful in impressing the club members, many of them enjoyed Cornholio's performance and they even supplied Beavis with caffiene to keep Cornholio around. Relationship with Butt-Head Despite being the best of friends, Beavis and Butt-head have an extremely jaggered, violent, and almost sadistic relationship with one another that usually ends in bizzare situations for both of them. Butt-Head often abuses Beavis, usually by slapping him, but there has been a few situations where he has gone further, such as kicking him in the nads and smashing him on the head with a frying pan (''Work is Death). Usually, Beavis will not react other than the odd, "Shut up, Butt-Head!" but he will sometimes stand up for himself and retaliate against Butt-Head's dominating behaviour. On a few occasions, Beavis has thrown the first punch such as when he smashed Butt-Head over the head with a paddle, though the latter had goaded him into doing so (Canoe). On the other hand, Butt-Head will usually understand when Beavis is approaching his limit and will usually back off.The two do not appear to 'care' about each other when one of them is in a life-threatening situation. For example, whenever Beavis is severely damaged or hurt by something that the duo had done, Butt-Head will usually only stand by and laugh at him. In the episode Blood Pressure, ''Beavis gets his arm trapped in a blood testing machine and Butt-Head takes his time helping him (since he was unable to read the "Emergency release" button on the machine.) This antagonistic feeling appears to be mutual. In ''Water Safety, Butt-Head nearly drowns while trying to swim in gym class and Beavis hardly does anything to rescue him from his near-death experience, even resisting to go into the water because "it's too cold." In Choke, Butt-Head nearly runs out of oxygen supply when he chokes on a chicken bit and he begs Beavis to help him, but Beavis takes his time in order to get help (even forgetting about Butt-Head choking and being relunctant to call 911)In the episode Follow Me, Beavis begins to mimic Butt-Head's every move and every word. This annoys Butt-Head and even nearly caused him to die, however Beavis continued to mimic him. This shows that Beavis enjoys annoying Butt-Head in order to entertain himself. This also supports the fact that neither one of them care if the other is in a life-threatening situation.Despite all of this, the two appear to be the closest of friends and spend all of their time with one another, even spending a large majority of the time in the hous e together, regardless of who actually owns it. The boys share the same interests, musical tastes and views on subjects and compliment each other whenever either of them achieves something that is major to them, such as their life long goal of "scoring with chicks." Behaviour Beavis does not display a lot of interest in scoring with chicks much as Butt-Head does, which is shown in many episodes in which the latter continuously tries to flirt with various girls while Beavis is intruiged by something else, usually picking his nose. In Held Back, Butt-Head tried to sweet talk an 8th grader but Beavis didn't try to sweet talk any girl. In Doomsday when the guys were at the Maxi-Mart, Butt-Head was looking at magazines with naked women but Beavis was looking at magazines with guns and the military, and in the movie when Dallas asked them to do Muddy, Butt-Head was eager but Beavis wanted to watch TV, so Butt-Head smacks him across the face before explaining to him that they can buy a new TV with the money from doing the chick. Beavis, instead, fixates a lot of attention on things such as toilet humor, violence and slight pyromania. He has a joy for making off-beat sounds, such as blowing a raspberry and imitating a spring when he is aroused. He also does impersonations of many people he knows, such as Principal McVicker (Speech Therapy), Woody Woodpecker (Top O' the Mountain) ''and Mr. Manners (''Manners Suck). Beavis also shows a talent of backmasking, or being able to speak backwards (Vidiots - however he forgets how he does this by the end of the episode) aswell as a talent for speaking ultra-fast, He, along with Butt-Head, is shown to be very childish, however Butt-Head displays a bit more maturity than Beavis does. In the episode Babysitters, ''Beavis is shown playing with the baby toys and he appeared to be enjoying himself. As well as being very immature, Beavis displays a love for feces and will often say in a high pitched tone "Poop!" or "Plop!" to resemble bowel movements. On one occasion, he even kept an enormous bowel movement in his drawer, which utterly disgusted Butt-Head. He also displays examples of the idiot savant when he is slapped continously or attempting to either make himself dizzy or pass out by holding his breath blowing into his thumb. Beavis is shown to have some manners (''The Great Cornholio). He sometimes seen saying "Sorry about that" or "Thank you. Drive through." He seems to pick it up from Burger World. Gallery Dive beav.gif|beavis dive Bongo beav.gif|beavis bongo Bang beav.gif|head bang beavis Rb.jpg|beavis head bang Dfd2.jpg|beavis on the floor Burger world beavis.gif|beavis burger world outfit Uh Oh yeah beavis.jpg|beavis air guitar Eavis.gif|beavis Beavis' Family Like a lage variety of parents in the series (not counting Stewart's), Beavis' mother is never seen and remains anonymous. Her promiscuity is often a topic of discussion between Beavis and Butt-Head, "My mom's a slut... heh heh heh!" According to many of the conversations during some music video segements, Beavis' mother is plus sized, shares his pompadour hairstyle and (most significantly) is a slut. While Beavis is quite conscious of his mother's promiscuity, it does not appear to bother him much and he even laughs along with Butt-Head about it. In fact, in one episode, when Butt-Head called her a whore, Beavis, almost heartlessly, replied, "My mom's a slut and she doesn't charge for it, bunghole, and I'm not stupid!." He appeared to be more concerned with being called stupid rather than Butt-Head insulting his mother. In Letters to Santa Butt-Head, a man wrote to Butt-Head asking Beavis to give him his moms phone number. Beavis refused to give him her number but did say "She usualy hangs out at the Merkin Lounge, you could try calling her there." Butt-Head then says he wrote her number down on the condom dispenser in the Maxi-Mart mens bathroom. There have, however, been instances in which Beavis has stood up for his mother. In the episode ''They're Coming to Take Me Away, Huh Huh, ''when Butt-Head commented about Beavis' mother ("That's not how I feel your mother"), the latter promptly smacked him across the face and told him, "Shut up, Butt-Head!" Also, while viewing a Prince video, Butt-Head made a negative comment about Beavis' mother's looks, and Beavis replied with an angry, "Shut up, bunghole! I'm sick of you bad-mouthing my mom!" In ''Beavis and Butt-Head Do America, ''the duo meet two older men who greatly resemble them, in terms of physical appearance and personality traits. It is later revealed that these older men were, indeed, Beavis and Butt-Head's biological fathers. The man who looks like an older overweight version of Butt-Head claimed that he was the only one who "scored." If this were true, this would make Beavis and Butt-Head half-brothers. However, there is a scene later on in the movie where the ATF agents claim that both of the men are genetic matches for fathers, meaning they are in no way related. Butt-Head's father most likely scorned Beavis' for the fun of it. However, the group part ways before they can make a family connection. Category:Characters